In typical illuminated product displays, a vertical power strip with multiple equidistantly-spaced apart outlets is provided to supply power to the lights/LEDs used at each shelf height in the vertical array to illuminate product positioned on the display. The LEDs and associated wiring for product placed on each shelf are located on the underside of the adjacent shelf positioned above a subject shelf. The wiring is then grouped and positioned at a back corner of the shelf and extended down along the vertical power strip to an available outlet/plug on the strip. This arrangement not only results in an unsightly bundle of electrical wires, but makes it more difficult to disassemble or otherwise reconfigure the shelf display and/or relocate specific lights because of the wires. Moreover, the wires must be of sufficient length to connect to the next available outlet on the vertical outlet strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,669 teaches a snap-in connector for aircraft weapons testing, but is not directed to lighting. This patent includes electrical connections of the type using a continuous outlet with a conducting clip. The figure on the cover page of the patent shows a clip having legs which seat in a conducting channel. The legs are inserted into the channel by compressing the legs together and then releasing them. However, because the legs are of the same size, there is an increased likelihood that the clip could be inserted upside down.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,485 shows a product display system with lighting. The display uses a continuous vertical power strip to which snap-on connectors are attached. The connectors have legs which engage outer edges of the strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,443 is a lighting display structure having a continuous power strip. Lighting elements are connected to the power strip, but do not connect with compression-type clips. Moreover, the lighting elements are only capable of being connected at certain locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,755 discloses a tube light in which lights are mounted to a continuous track. The light sockets are configured as blocks and are connected by sliding at an end of the track and then rotated 90 degrees into position such that the block conductors engage the track conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,208 discloses a connector for track lighting. In this patent, each light base is inserted into the track and then twisted to provide engagement. A release clip 62 is also provided which must be engaged to release the light from the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,951 provides another track lighting system. The patent discloses arms that are compressed together to insert a light housing into a conductor channel. Once released, the arms move back into place.